This application is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 687,909 filed Dec. 31, 1984 now Pat. No. 4,585,003.
This invention relates generally to stretchable wrap sheets which are adjustable; and more particularly concerns an improved device which is adjustably wrappable through a wide range of wrap sizes, and easily attaches to the body of the user, as for example to his knee joint region or elbow joint region, and at the same time allows flexibility of the joint, as during walking, and may be used for holding cold or hot packs in place.
There is need for means to quickly and adjustably wrap about body joints, limbs, etc., characterized by a wide range of wrap sizes, and for means to adequately hold cold or hot packs in place on the bodies of users; and this need is critical as respects user's limbs which are required to flex, in use.